Mummy Game 005
12:11:49 AM Kate: Let's get started! 12:12:38 AM Kate: Cairo, February 1922. Felix is on a steamship heading south to Luxor, the ancient city of Thebes and the Valley of the Kings, where the Countess is financing an Egyptological expedition. 12:14:03 AM Felix: ((Salt vampire!)) 12:15:26 AM Kate: Prominent members of the group include the Countess herself, David, Paul and Ariadne Driscoll, Felix's sister Celestine, Hildegard von Braun and the Rev. James O'Malley. 12:17:17 AM Kate: And of course, Felix himself, who heads to lunch with the Countess and the others. He finds David in a foul temper, and the meal passes rather quickly, with everyone being careful to avoid making the older archaeologist angry. 12:17:36 AM Kate: Except Ariadne. She pretends as if nothing is wrong whatsoever. 12:17:54 AM Kate: Ariadne: I've never been on a ship for so long before. What are we going to do? 12:18:32 AM Kate: A servant girl brings out desserts on a tray and serves everyone. 12:18:37 AM Kate: The Countess shrugs. 12:18:41 AM Kate: Hilde: I have brought many books. 12:20:22 AM Felix: Anyone play cards? 12:21:09 AM Felix: I got a deck of cards. 12:23:12 AM Kate: Paul: I suppose that might do. 12:23:20 AM Kate: Ariadne: Will you teach me to play poker? 12:23:40 AM Kate: O'Malley: ... doubt that's appropriate, Miss Driscoll. 12:23:59 AM Kate: Celestine: Of course it isn't, that's what makes it fun. 12:24:22 AM Felix: Ah, we don't need to play for money. Poker's a fine game on it's own. 12:24:57 AM Kate: O'Malley: Gamblin' is a vice, after all. 'course, this whole trip's a gamble of sorts. 12:26:41 AM Kate: Countess: And you do seem to approve of that, after all. 12:26:54 AM Kate: Celestine: Don't worry, Ariadne, I'll teach you if the boys won't. 12:27:02 AM Felix: Life's a gamble depending on how you look at it. 12:27:17 AM Felix: And there's nothing wrong with learning how to play poker. YOu never know how it will come in handy. 12:27:34 AM Kate: Paul: Oh? 12:29:50 AM Felix: Oh, sure. Knowing how to tell when someone is bluffing or holding a real hand is a skill that translates into plenty of uses. 12:30:24 AM Kate: Paul: Bargaining *does* come in handy in this country. 12:30:49 AM Kate: Celestine: And if you're not good at it they'll convince you to give them the shirt right off your back. 12:31:31 AM Kate: Paul looks at Celestine and slowly turns a bit pink. 12:31:46 AM Kate: David: And if you turn your back they'll steal it. 12:32:03 AM Kate: David: You've no idea of the level of poverty they have here. 12:32:40 AM Kate: O'Malley: Been noticin' that some myself. Plannin' on writin' home, see if folks want to get up a collection. 12:32:53 AM Kate: David: They don't need any damn religious busybodies. 12:33:15 AM Kate: He glares; O'Malley just eyes him, unimpressed. 12:35:02 AM Kate: Celestine glares at David. "I'm sure whatever they can give will be appreciated." 12:35:24 AM Kate: Celestine: I saw a little girl pick up an orange rind from the street and suck on it... 12:36:53 AM Felix: Religion or not, people need to eat. 12:38:10 AM Kate: David: Rubbish. They don't need charity. 12:38:30 AM Kate: David: They need to learn advanced farming techniques, irrigation, modern farming equipment. Science. 12:40:10 AM Felix: The two aren't mutually exclusive. Unless you want them to starve while you teach them what you think they need to know. 12:44:13 AM Kate: David rolls his eyes. "Of course not. We give them jobs, don't we?" 12:45:08 AM Felix: At a substantial savings to you, right? You know, compared to non-native workers. 12:46:08 AM Kate: David: I don't *like* non-native workers. They don't have a damn clue what they're doing and they don't like to work, either. 12:46:20 AM Kate: David: Besides, it's not their damn ancestors we're digging up. 12:46:23 AM Kate: He gets up and stomps off. 12:47:14 AM Felix: He's so tempermental I'd think he was a poet. 12:48:08 AM Kate: Paul winces. "Please *don't* tell him that." 12:49:19 AM Kate: Ariadne: He's not that bad, really, he just likes to shout. 12:49:36 AM Kate: Paul: And that *is* one of his... touchy spots. 12:50:18 AM Kate: Paul: The wealthier excavators *do* bring more of their own workers, but we've been working with these men for five years, and we wouldn't change them out for the world. They know us, they know how we operate and why and most of them come back season after season. 12:51:48 AM Felix: Fair enough. 12:53:37 AM Felix: I'll apologize to him once he's calmed down. 12:53:39 AM Kate: Paul: They're our family. 12:54:05 AM Kate: Ariadne: He might punch you anyway. But I'm sure you can dodge, can't you? 12:54:36 AM Felix: I am excellent at dodging. 12:56:07 AM Kate: O'Malley: Long's you don't dodge the bill. 12:56:34 AM Felix: What bill? 12:56:57 AM Kate: O'Malley: Any of 'em. 12:57:20 AM Kate: Celestine: Well I think cards are a bore. Can't we wrestle a crocodile or something? 12:58:29 AM Felix: Well, that is how I lost the eye, Cel. You're on your own there. 12:58:43 AM Kate: Ariadne laughs. 12:58:49 AM Kate: Celestine: It is not. 12:59:17 AM Felix: There was a crocodile. I think he might have had a gun. 12:59:44 AM Kate: Ariadne laughs again; the Countess smiles a little bit. 1:00:43 AM Felix: And I had just beat him at cards. 1:01:25 AM Kate: Celestine laughs too, finally; so do the others. 1:02:08 AM Kate: Hilde: I am most eager to begin our work. 1:02:24 AM Kate: O'Malley: Well, miss, you'll just have to wait til we get there, I guess. 1:04:18 AM Kate: Lunch ends, and you spend much of the afternoon inside the boat in the shade, with the windows open for the breeze, teaching Ariadne to play poker. 1:04:41 AM Kate: As it turns out she has an excellent pokerface, but she has trouble remembering exactly which hands are worth more than the others. 1:05:00 AM Felix: He helps her out! 1:06:37 AM Kate: She's surprisingly shrewd about people, actually. 1:06:58 AM Kate: For a while the Countess joins in; she's actually apparently completely incapable of bluffing. 1:07:28 AM Felix: Felix also shows off some card tricks, too! 1:07:48 AM Kate: Ariadne demands to be taught those as well. 1:09:38 AM Felix: He teaches her a couple of them! But some tricks he must take with him to his grave! 1:10:00 AM Kate: People are pretty amused, generally speaking. 1:10:21 AM Kate: Eventually, the sun sets, and most of the group goes to bed. Even Celestine. She says she has a novel she wants to read. 1:11:15 AM Felix: What are you reading? 1:11:42 AM Kate: Celestine: It's the new Rafael Sabatini, and no, you can't have it. 1:12:53 AM Felix: Wasn't going to ask for it. 1:13:21 AM Kate: Celestine sticks her tongue out at Felix and heads off, Paul watching her go. 1:14:49 AM Kate: Ariadne: I suppose I had better go too. 1:15:05 AM Kate: She yawns and wheels herself away, and the group disperses for the night. 1:16:33 AM Felix: Felix stays behind, gathering up his cards! 1:16:56 AM Kate: One is missing. 1:17:09 AM Felix: Felix raises an eyebrow. Which card? 1:18:25 AM Kate: Queen of spades. 1:19:07 AM Felix: Felix eyes the countess! 1:19:23 AM Kate: She's not there. 1:19:30 AM Kate: She slipped off with the others. 1:20:46 AM Felix: Felix will head off to his room, then! 1:22:19 AM Kate: It's pretty quiet there. He can light a lantern if he wants. 1:22:26 AM Felix: He will do that! 1:22:57 AM Kate: There's a light under the countess's door as well. 1:25:41 AM Felix: He knocks lightly! 1:26:12 AM Kate: Countess: Come in. 1:26:57 AM Felix: He opens the door. 1:27:27 AM Kate: She's already changed into her nightgown, and a matching bright red silk kimono-robe. 1:30:29 AM Kate: Countess: I wasn't sure you'd come. 1:31:01 AM Felix: Well, you took my Queen of Spades. 1:32:19 AM Kate: She smiles. "When did you notice?" 1:33:03 AM Felix: When I was putting the cards away. 1:33:04 AM Felix: Felix grins. 1:33:28 AM Kate: Countess: I'm glad I haven't lost my touch. 1:34:45 AM Felix: Why would you lose your touch? 1:35:17 AM Kate: Countes: It's been a while since I tried to steal anything. 1:37:21 AM Felix: Well, that was some pretty good slight of hand. 1:38:27 AM Kate: Countess: I make an excellent thief. 1:40:34 AM Felix: So, Celestine says you're not just a countess, but a princess as well. 1:40:34 AM Kate: Countess: I would offer to steal your wallet, but my favorite distraction tactic has been thrown into question. 1:40:49 AM Kate: Countess: The Yusupovs hold that title, yes. 1:42:45 AM Felix: I don't carry a wallet anyway. Bad luck. 1:44:21 AM Kate: Countess: Why are you here? 1:46:53 AM | Edited 1:47:57 AM Felix: Felix raises an eyebrow. "Do you want me to go?" 1:48:20 AM Kate: Countess: No, I want you to stay. 1:48:44 AM Kate: Countess: I simply don't know if you wish to... continue. Given what happened before lunch. 1:49:34 AM Felix: I'd like to give it a try. That was... strange. But it might also be relevant to what's going on with this expedition. 1:50:59 AM Kate: Countess: Are you certain? 1:52:28 AM Felix: Felix nods. "I think so." 1:53:43 AM Kate: Countess: Good. I don't like being alone. What do you think of the Driscoll girl? 1:54:14 AM Felix: She's smart. Quick learner. 1:55:25 AM Kate: Countess: Yes. I thought at first that the world had lost a great scientist when she lost the use of her leg. I no longer believe that to be the case. 1:56:34 AM Felix: Nah. I was thinking of rigging her up a lighter chair, though. 1:58:18 AM Kate: Countess: You have so many talents. 1:59:53 AM Felix: I've had a lot of jobs. 2:00:39 AM Kate: She nods. "I will pay for whatever materials you need. She may prove more valuable than her brothers." 2:04:52 AM Felix: Shouldn't be a problem. It'll also give me something to do while we're en route. 2:05:36 AM Kate: She nods. "I'm not part of your job." 2:06:26 AM Felix: Felix raises an eyebrow. "Of course not." 2:06:49 AM Kate: Countess: Some people could misunderstand. 2:09:27 AM Kate: Countess: I prefer to be clear. 2:09:39 AM Felix: Of course. 2:11:31 AM Kate: She stands up. "... now. Shall we try again?" 2:12:06 AM Felix: Yes, let's. 2:13:32 AM Kate: She puts her arms around Felix and hugs him, first, head on his shoulder. 2:14:15 AM Felix: He puts his arms around her. 2:15:14 AM Kate: Countess: It *feels* safe, does it not? 2:17:11 AM Felix: So far, so good. 2:17:40 AM Kate: She looks up at him, a smile on her lips. 2:19:49 AM Felix: He kisses her! 2:20:30 AM Kate: She kisses him back, a little hesitantly at first. 2:21:52 AM Kate: For a moment it seems like nothing's going to happen. Then there's a brief wave of disorientation, and Felix is once again kissing a dark-haired, dark-skinned girl with golden earrings and something gold in her hair. 2:22:11 AM Kate: This time, though, it doesn't feel out of place. 2:22:56 AM Kate: And it doesn't feel wrong that he's basically wearing a linen skirt, and it doesn't seem odd that she's wearing something that's entirely see-through, or that her hair seems to be a wig, either. 2:23:17 AM Felix: Felix pulls back! 2:25:36 AM Kate: Felix definitely knows her, but he's not Felix at all, and he's not sure why he can't remember her name. She has large, very pretty greyish eyes, and she seems to be a small, slim woman wearing a lot of gold jewelry. That's normal too. 2:26:21 AM Felix: Felix looks at her! "Ummmm....." 2:26:56 AM Kate: Girl: We're going to get caught if we keep on this way. 2:28:06 AM Kate: She's not speaking English. That would be weird! But Felix understands perfectly. 2:30:10 AM Felix: Well.. what else can we do? 2:30:54 AM Kate: Girl: We should stop, is what we can do. Your sister will be *furious.* 2:35:33 AM Kate: Girl: Don't you understand how *dangerous* this is for me? 2:36:07 AM Felix: ...sorry. 2:36:59 AM Kate: Girl: She can't do anything to you, but me... 2:38:39 AM Kate: She stares up at him. There's quite a bit more distance between this Felix and the girl than there is between the real Felix and the Countess. 2:39:40 AM Felix: ... then we'll stop. 2:40:21 AM Kate: Girl: ... shut up. 2:41:13 AM Kate: She kisses him. This girl is a lot more passionate than the Countess too. There's another moment of vertigo, and he's kissing the Russian again. Her eyes are half-closed. 2:42:16 AM Felix: ... did you see all that? 2:42:48 AM Kate: She backs away a bit, and stares at him. "Yes." 2:43:33 AM Felix: ... so I'm not mad. 2:46:08 AM Kate: Countess: No. 2:48:40 AM Kate: She lights a cigarette and sits down. "This is not a complication that had occurred to me." 2:50:57 AM Felix: ... I think it would catch anyone off guard. What do you think it means? 2:52:00 AM Kate: Countess: I've no idea. He looked Egyptian to me, but I couldn't understand what he said. 2:53:21 AM Felix: ... I could. 2:53:40 AM Kate: She raises her eyebrows. "What did he say?" 2:54:12 AM Felix: It seems that the man and the woman were having an affair. The woman feared retribution from the man's sister. 2:55:24 AM Kate: Countess: Strange. 2:57:19 AM Felix: Very. 2:57:54 AM Kate: Countess: Who are they? 2:58:15 AM | Edited 2:59:35 AM Kate: Countess: Or rather, who were they. 2:58:45 AM Felix: The woman wore a lot of gold. on her ears and in her hair. 2:59:41 AM Kate: Countess: Did she? 3:00:57 AM Kate: Countess: I did not get a good look at her. 3:02:01 AM Felix: I saw things from his persepctive, I believe. He was kissing her. 3:02:54 AM Kate: She quirks one eyebrow up again. 3:03:33 AM Felix: Wasn't she kissing him? 3:03:48 AM Kate: Countess: Or he was kissing her. 3:05:13 AM Kate: Countess: And holding her very tightly. 3:07:29 AM Felix: ... I don't know. 3:10:10 AM Kate: She takes a deep breath of the cigarette, holds it for a moment and exhales, putting it out. 3:10:13 AM Kate: Countess: Now what? 3:13:11 AM Felix: .... I have no idea. I have no idea what this is. HAve you ever expereinced anything like this before? 3:14:23 AM Kate: Countess: No. 3:16:07 AM Kate: Countess: I suspect you and I aren't thinking of the same thing. 3:16:53 AM Felix: ...what did you see, exactly? 3:19:31 AM Kate: She shrugs. "A man and a woman kissing. He was wearing a skirt and nothing else, and he had no hair." 3:20:53 AM Felix: How did you see them? 3:22:45 AM Felix: I saw it from the point of view of the man. 3:22:59 AM Kate: Countess: ... from the point of view of the woman. 3:24:14 AM Felix: Then we did see the same thing. 3:25:56 AM Kate: Countess: I couldn't understand what they were saying. It was... Egyptian, yes? 3:27:09 AM Felix: I dno't know. I did understand. It was like I *was* the man. 3:28:56 AM Kate: Countess: Then who was he? Who was she? 3:29:25 AM Kate: Countess: And why are they haunting us? 3:30:04 AM Felix: I didn't get any memories or anything like that. 3:31:58 AM Kate: Countess: ... more importantly from my point of view, how are you going to kiss me without seeing them again? 3:33:01 AM Felix: ... I don't know. Why did it start so suddenly? 3:33:23 AM Kate: Countess: I don't know either. 3:33:35 AM Kate: Countess: We were still in Cairo. 3:36:05 AM Felix: Maybe that's it. 3:36:23 AM Felix: Felix sits down, frowning. "Why does it only happen when we kiss?" 3:36:57 AM Kate: Countess: I don't know. 3:39:14 AM Kate: She leans on him a bit. 3:40:06 AM Felix: Felix puts an arm around her! 3:41:15 AM Kate: Countess: I'll understand if you don't try again. 3:42:36 AM Felix: ... maybe we just need the scene to play out, as it were? 3:43:07 AM Kate: Countess: Do you want to try it again? 3:44:11 AM Felix: .... let's try. 3:44:35 AM Kate: Countess: And if nothing happens, I have other hopes. 3:45:08 AM Felix: Felix smiles. 3:46:07 AM Kate: She leans over and kisses him again. 3:46:40 AM Kate: It's practically instantaneous this time, with very little dizziness. 3:48:03 AM Kate: Felix finds himself facing the Egyptian girl again, and this time he can also see the room around them. It's another bedroom, but this one's larger, airy, with beautifully-made furniture painted in bright greens and blues. 3:48:51 AM Kate: There's a moment of disorientation again, and then suddenly it seems like he's in the right place, at the right time, where he's supposed to be, and it's all entirely natural. 3:49:27 AM Kate: Girl: We're going to get caught if we keep on this way. 3:50:18 AM Felix: Should we stop, then? 3:50:49 AM Kate: Girl: You can't mean that. 3:51:46 AM Felix: ...it's dangerous for you. 3:52:55 AM Kate: Girl: I know. I *know.* We could still run away. We could leave and never come back. 3:54:10 AM Felix: ...then let's do that. 3:54:54 AM Kate: Girl: ... you're not joking. You're not. You've changed your mind? Truly? 3:56:23 AM Felix: I have. 3:58:15 AM Kate: Girl: ... then we'll do it. We'll sell my jewels along the way and when we get to Greece, well, sorcerors are welcome everywhere, aren't they? ... are you certain you won't miss this? The palace, the garden, the slaves... people who bring you everything and do everything you wish? 4:00:21 AM Felix: I don't need anything but you. 4:00:46 AM Felix: I'll miss it. But they're not necessary to my continued happiness. YOu are. 4:01:28 AM Kate: She kisses him, and suddenly he's back on the ship with the Countess, kissing *her.* 4:03:48 AM Felix: ... did you understand them this time? 4:05:46 AM Kate: She stops kissing him, reluctantly. "... no. You are the lucky one, it seems." 4:06:29 AM Felix: ... he was a sorceror. They were going to run away together. 4:08:31 AM Kate: Countess: Ah. ... at what point did you return to me here? 4:09:08 AM Felix: They had resolved to leave. She kissed him and then... back here. 4:12:06 AM Kate: Countess: ... I was a bit further than that. 4:12:08 AM Kate: She sounds amused. 4:12:24 AM Felix: ... I see. 4:14:00 AM Kate: Countess: He had very nice hands. But I do *think* I prefer yours. 4:17:38 AM Felix: Well, that's a relief. 4:18:38 AM Kate: Countess: Care to keep trying, or are you quite worn out? 4:19:34 AM Felix: I still don't feel like I've done anything. 4:21:43 AM Kate: Countess: Then do something, by all means... 4:23:25 AM Felix: Felix kisses her again! 4:25:54 AM Kate: This time nothing happens. Apart from, er... the usual things... happening. But there's no flashback, no Egyptians, and no plans of running away--just a unaccountably cuddly countess afterward. Or maybe cold. It does get cold at night. 4:28:25 AM Felix: ((Woot!)) Category:Logs Category:Mummy Game